The connection
by Azgoroth
Summary: Sorry about the long wait but I had a massive writers block give me another few days.
1. Chapter 1

The Connection  
By: Azgoroth  
Chapter 1  
April 6th 2030  
  
The city of Townsville. Yes the year 2030 was the beginning of the era of piece. All of the main criminals were put away in specially fortified prisons since 2010. All the prisons had been made to make sure that no one could escape. But like any idea developed by the human brain there was a flaw. A flaw that would not only bring down the whole system but also the fate of the whole human race.  
But like I said 2030 was the beginning of peace. Now the Power Puff Girls were at the height of their fame. Statues were built and strewn across the still pleasant town of Townsville. But even though they were the first celebrities that ever came from Townsville they tried to maintain the life style that they had lived by ever since they were girls. The Professor was retired but still tried to continue his scientific journey.  
"Hey Professor!" Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup said in unison as the met with the him in the living room .  
"Hey Girls," The Professor said in a somewhat strained voice, "I just upgraded the Danger Grid want to try it out?"  
"Sure" Bubbles said.  
"Right on!" Buttercup exclaimed.  
"Okay" Blossom claimed.  
The Power Puff Girls flew to the Danger Grid with astonishing speed. And at the same time the Professor slowly ambled the control room.  
"Are you ready girls?"  
"Yes Sir Professor" All three said.  
Right as the Professor was about to press the on switch the lights started to flicker and there was a terrible trembling. Everything was falling.  
"GIRLS GET THE HECK OUT OF THERE SOMETHING HAS GONE TERRIBLY WRONG!!!!!!" He screamed into the intercom.  
As the girls flew out of the Danger Grid they stopped in the control room and grabbed the Professor and the fled the collapsing house. The outside wasn't much better. Everything for as far as the eye could see was falling down. Everything that was peaceful about Townsville wasn't there now. People were panicking and children that been running in the street were now crying and some of them being crushed under the crumbling buildings and cars. Mothers were wailing "WHERES MY BABY WHERES MY BABY.". The Power Puff Girl searched for the source of all this mayhem. What they saw then sent shivers down their spine. All the criminals that they had ever gone across had escaped from prison. And the strange thing was that none of them had even aged except for one. At the head of the charge was none other than Mojo Jojo. Not only that but he was also in a robot that the girls had never seen before. Now as if on signal the sky turned crimson red.  
Now the robot held out its hand as if it had just pushed something over. And before the Power Puff Girls had time to react lasers started to shoot out of holes that opened up right out of the palms. Men and woman were struck down where they stood and their burnt skeletons lay on the ground making pools of blood surround the traumatized children. The girls went to attack the monstrosity and the war had begun. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
April 6th 2030  
  
Watching the girl's on coming assault from the cockpit of his giant robot Mojo Jojo began to counter the attack. All of a sudden the arms of the giant robot opened up to reveal thousands of guns and missile launchers. All the weapons fired simultaneously. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup used the skills that they had used for all of their lives.  
"Do you really think that you can take us down with those stupid things?" Buttercup exclaimed with a slight smile on her face.  
"Nooo...that is not all that I have to take you down with. And that is because I have more to take you down with, so therefore..." Mojo started to say all that when Bubbles a solid punch in the side of the cockpit. The robot swayed to the side while Mojo Jojo tried to gain his balance again.  
"Battle Plan Alpha Beta!" Blossom yelled out.  
Then the Power Puff Girls started to swirl around the giant robot. In all of the commotion they didn't notice that Mojo Jojo had ejected. The dome top to the robot flew away with its own jets to help it. The body of the robot fell to the ground leaving a small crater in the ground. The girls stopped their formation and went down to the remains of the robot to investigate. The used all of their senses and then noticed that there was a ticking sound.  
"EVERYBODY GET OUT OF HERE. THIS WHOLE PLACE IS GONNA BLOW," Blossom screamed to anyone that would listen, "Buttercup try to get rid of the bomb and Bubbles get the Professor as far away as possible. And I in the meantime will try to get all of the people away!"  
As Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup went to their tasks the timer to the bomb ticked away the seconds to the detonation. Buttercup knew what she had to do. As fast as she could she lifted up the body of the robot. The timer showed 15 seconds left. As Buttercup lifted up the body, which was surprisingly heavy, Blossom and Bubbles did the best that they could to get the people out of the premises.  
"Ma'am you have to get out of here. There is no way that you will survive this blast when you are just standing here." Blossom told the lady as politely as possible.  
"No I am not leaving until I find my baby." The lady replied.  
"Find then I guess I'll have to get you out of here the hard way." Blossom then picked up the lady and flew out of the blast range and went back to get some more people.  
The timer was now down to 5 seconds. Buttercup knew that she had to really hurry up now. With all her might she threw the body up into the sky. With out a moment too soon the body exploded. Except this wasn't a normal explosion. After the main explosion it sent out shockwave. Buttercup was thrown through sky towards the ground. A green flew through the sky. When she finally hit the ground everything in her body was almost crushed. Where she had landed there was now a crater.  
"Buttercup are you all right?" Bubbles asked as she flew to get closer.  
Buttercup didn't say anything. Blossom flew closer to her and put her down on Buttercup's chest.  
"She's still breathing but I don't how long she can handle these injuries." Blossom explained.  
Tears started to gather in Bubbles' eyes. Blossom on the other hand tried to hide as much emotion as possible.  
Now you have gone too far Mojo. You are going to pay for all the pain that you have caused today, Blossom thought, I'll make sure of it.  
  
* * *  
"This is without a doubt the saddest day in the history of Townsville." The Mayor said. As you could imagine he is really old. But since no one ever runs against him he's been the mayor for a while.  
"But we must stand strong. Because if we don't stick together we will fall." He continued.  
The whole city was there. Nevertheless it was the smallest crowd that had ever met at the town hall. Many people had died that day and the Power Puff Girls weren't ready to just set it aside. In fact they had already begun their search for Mojo Jojo.  
After the attack Blossom carried Buttercup and Bubbles carried the Professor to the nearest hospital. When they got no one was there. Immediately they started to grab all of the supplies that they could find. A lot of it had already been raided and taken to different places throughout the city.  
"Oh no." said the Professor.  
"What's wrong Professor?" Bubbles asked.  
"We need some Chemical X if we even want a chance to save Buttercup. And what makes it worse is that the little Chemical X that I did have was probably destroyed when Mojo Jojo attacked. Our only hope for saving Buttercup is that one of you girls search the remains of the house for some Chemical X!"  
There was a long pause as everyone thought this out.  
"I will do it." Bubbles said in a sad, low voice.  
"BUBBLES WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? YOU KNOW I AM FASTER THAN YOU ARE!" Blossom yelled at Bubbles, losing her patience.  
"I have to do it," Bubbles said still talking in a low voice, "all our lives your or Buttercup have been the heroes. And I have been just sitting on sidelines. I hardly ever helped. I mean I never did anything that really made a big difference. So now it's my turn to really save someone."  
And with that she flew through the ceiling leaving a hole behind.  
It's my turn now, she thought to herself, I can't mess this up. Buttercups life hangs in the balance. If I mess this up Buttercup will be gone forever.  
As she flew over the landscape she looked and studied the damage that had been done. Nothing had been left standing. Burnt corpses were strewn across the streets. Then realizing how slow she was going she sped up. Straight ahead she saw the sad remains of the Utonium family home. She dug through the rubble until she found a ditch that used to be the stairs that led to the laboratory. She glided down the tunnel. It was dark in the laboratory. She searched everywhere in the laboratory until she had found the remnants of the Chemical X. The Chemical X was splashed all over the floor. And there sat the broken vat that had once held the Chemical X.  
"Oh no." she mumbled to herself.  
All of a sudden she sprang up and grabbed a nearby sponge. Quickly she started to scrub at the remaining Chemical X. Once she was done flew out of the laboratory. She was going so fast that rubble followed right behind her in hot pursuit.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
April 6th 2030  
  
Back at the hospital Buttercups condition went from bad to worse. Without warning she had begun to bleed from her nose. The Professor was doing all that he could do but even with his advanced knowledge of everything that is scientific.  
"Is she going to be okay Professor?" Blossom asked.  
"I don't know," the Professor said, "I just don't know."  
Right at that moment Bubbles flew through the ceiling leaving another hole.  
"Where's the Chemical X?" The Professor said with slight urgency in his voice.  
"It's right here." Bubbles said in a low voice while holding up the sponge containing the Chemical X.  
"Oh god, Blossom hurry up and see if you can a beaker. The ones that we do have are too small." The Professor told Blossom.  
All in a second Blossom left the others and returned with a large beaker. When the Professor got the beaker he instantly started to squeeze the Chemical X into the beaker.  
"Do you think that the Chemical X will really help Buttercup?" Bubbles asked.  
"It's all that we have to work with so if the Chemical X doesn't get her well again it won't hurt to try don't you think?" The Professor snapped back.  
And with that he put the funnel of the beaker up to Buttercups mouth. As soon as the Chemical X went down through her throat she coughed and stared up at the patched ceiling.  
"Buttercup you're okay!" Bubbles exclaimed out of pure happiness.  
"What... what happened?" Buttercup asked trying to get over her daze,  
"Don't remember anything" The Professor asked.  
"I remember carrying the body of the robot up into the sky. But after that nothing." Buttercup replied.  
For the next hour or so Blossom, Bubbles and the Professor explained everything that happened.  
"But if there was a giant shockwave then why weren't you two hit by it?" Buttercup asked when they were all done telling the story.  
"Well I did get hit but not by the shockwave," Blossom began, "but when the shockwave hit the ground it sent up lots of rubble and I got hit by the rubble. But the rubble wasn't enough to really done a lot of damage."  
"And since the shockwave was at a slant all the damage was pushed away from me." Bubbles said.  
"And what about Mojo being the only one to age?" Buttercup asked.  
"Well that part isn't really clear to anyone really." Blossom explained.  
With that said there was a long pause. No one could think of anything that was worth saying. Pretty soon they were all sleeping and the horrible day was done.  
  
* * *  
  
The city of Townsville was now in ruins. The only souls brave enough to go outside were the ones that were carrying M-16's with them. Women would stick their heads in the windows only to pull them back in. Criminals ran all over the place. And the place that could honestly be called peaceful was now in shambles. Back at the hospital the Power Puff Girls were talking to each other.  
"Remember how easy it was back when we were growing up." Blossom said.  
"Yeah we could always beat the bad guy however hard they were." Buttercup said.  
"Yeah." Bubbles said in a dreamy voice.  
"I remember all those times when we thought about what we would look like now." Blossom said.  
Yeah I bet Blossom will keep that dorky red hair when we grow up. The voice of Buttercup popped into Bubbles' head without Bubbles even thinking about it.  
"What did you say Buttercup?" Bubbles asked.  
"I didn't say anything." Buttercup exclaimed.  
"Yes you did I heard you." Bubbles said back.  
"I didn't hear anything." Blossom cut in.  
"Weird." Bubbles said to her self.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  



End file.
